A Witch's Lament
by Wheel0fDawn
Summary: Kim no longer has a place to return to, with only her lover by her side, and likely hunted by the world. Kim/Jac centric. Takes place after the BREW battle when Kim's secret is exposed. Warning: Suicidal/Depressing content. One-Shot


Warning: Depressing Fic with Kim/Jac pairing.

* * *

It was all over. Those were my first thoughts as I flew on Jacqueline to...well, who knows where. I knew I had nowhere to return to at that point, so I just picked a direction. Through our bond, I could feel Jacqueline's own worry and concern for me overflowing.

I don't know why we picked where we landed, maybe both of our subconscious minds decided our fate, or because it was a really beautiful view. Regardless we flew down to the edge of an ocean side cliff a good fifty miles away from DWMA. Really we couldn't have gone much further, I could feel Jacqueline's exhaustion even if she tried not to show it.

"Jac...I-I don't... know what to do...I-'m sorry. It is my fault you are in this mess." I stuttered out as I felt cold inside, I couldn't even summon up any tears, it was like all of this was happening to someone else, and I was just pulling the strings on my corpse like a meat puppet.

"Don't you dare say that! I knew what I was getting into! I didn't care then or now!" Jac yelled at me, understandably upset.

Even though I know she agreed to this, to be my partner in crime, I couldn't help but feel I've dragged her down with me. "I..know.. but it is my crime, you didn't need to come along... you could still go back, tell them I threatened you or something, they'll probably believe it." I muttered as I sat on the cliff side, staring out into the ocean and the slowly setting sun; It will be cold soon...

"What crime?! Existing?! You know that is a load of crap!" I could see my partner shaking in anger, mostly at the situation we were in, but a bit of it was at me I could feel. "If that is the case I'm just as guilty as you! You know I would go with you anywhere...You know I love you..." She murmured as the tears started to dribble down her face at the same time as my own. I could feel her warmth as she sat next to me on the cliff, watching the waves far down below with me.

"Yes...I guess it is a crime I exist...Even still... I can't go back there, I would just be killed...Even if that isn't... such a bad thing, I don't want my soul to.. get eaten." I said and shuddered at the thought of that fate worse than death. I leaned my head against my weapon's shoulder, taking a shaky sigh "I know... I love you too, thanks for.. being with me." I had to say as I just took solace in her warmth for now.

Jacqueline wrapped her arms around me gently as we both gently cried, I bet we looked pretty pathetic right now. "If... That fate was all that waits for me... If anyone could have my soul, I would want it to be you, you already have it after all..." I choke out as that thought crosses my mind. Suicide was always in arms reach for me ever since I went to DWMA, the thought of being tortured and killed always brought about those thoughts. Jac always drove away those thoughts with her light, how fitting she is a lamp.

I felt that warmth leave me as Jac looked at me in shock "D-don't you fucking say that... You really think I could even do that? I couldn't even think of doing that...I wouldn't even be able to live in a world without you Kim." She cried and went back to holding me.

"Well...w-we could.. " I thought about my words as I looked back over the cliff "We could jump together, then they couldn't have either of our souls." I couldn't believe the words that came out of my mouth, and yet I couldn't even think to take them back.

Jac looked speechless at that thought, her soul betraying such deep hurt and confusion, with... a bit of acceptance "K-kim...That.. i-isn't that.. n-no.. it isn't really extreme..." She seemed to waver between that choice and no choice. "I.. I need to t-think...Lets try and sleep some, maybe a better idea will come to us then.." She rationalized.

It wasn't a bad idea either, and it still left that escape open on the likely chance we need it. She might be right and I'll think of something with a more clear head, but... I only knew that we couldn't return to DWMA, and we couldn't head to any witches, that would be just proving them right, even if the coven's wouldn't let us in in the first place.

I nod at Jac and get up to pull myself away from that cliff, supressing the urge to go on without her and fling myself down into those icy depths. We huddle under a tree close to the cliff in an unspoken agreement to keep the cliff close just in case.

As I snuggle into the familiar warmth of my girlfriend a funny thought comes to mind. "Hey Jac, you remember the first time we came to the ocean?" I asked as the barest hint of a smile comes to our faces.

"Mm.. I still think that bikini was too small for you, though... I might have been feeling a bit... possessive at the time." She would chuckle and hug me tighter, her warm soul wrapped around mine to driving out that chilly ocean air.

"Maybe~ But i'm glad you had liked it even then. If I knew that I would have asked you out earlier you know." I chuckled to her as I felt my tired mind drifting off without me. "Night Jac...love you." I said and leaned up to give her a chaste peck, returning to my burrow under her chin.

"That would have... been nice. Love you to, my cute little Tanuki, try and get some rest." I heard her say as I got nice and cozy, embracing the escape of sleep for now.

* * *

"Kim! Wake up!" I heard Jac urgently whisper into my ear as she shook me. The tone of her voice instantly jolting my nerves awake. I was vaguely awake that the sun was at our back, showing the barest hint of dawn through the light overcast sky.

What she was whispering about I didn't even need to ask, I could heard all the rustling of the trees and bushes as we were gradually surrounded. I had known they would pursue, but I hadn't expected them to catch up so quick, they must have been searching all night.

We both carefully stood up as our senses picked up at least nine other souls besides us. "So...You all are up early..." I would tiredly joke as one by one I spotted our friends, or at least former friends, along with Sid and Naigus. Blackstar, Patty, Liz...Not much of a surprise there, he is a Shinigami after all. Blackstar and Tsubaki, guess even her gentle heart only extends so far. Maka and Soul were both there as well, and for some reason it felt like they hurt the most, as they had to have been the one to track us with Maka's powerful soul perception.

Jac and me held each other a bit and slowly were backing up in tide with the hunter group in front of us stepping forward. I only noticed the edge when Maka spoke up.

"C-careful!" Maka called out, as if she cared if we fell or something. "Kim...Please just come with us? We'll all listen! We understand you're scared! We want to help you!" She would plead as they all stopped advancing.

"You don't understand anything Maka... I can't go back... The only thing going back would do is get my soul eaten... isn't that right Sid?" I would ask pointedly as I felt some hostility from my former teacher. As all their stares intensified I felt Jac's arm hold me tightly, as if she could protect me from the world.

Sid, to his credit didn't move any or flinch at the accusations. "...It isn't off the table, it depends on your intentions, were you a spy? We're you just pretending to be our comrade?" He would harshly ask as his undead hand was ready to grab the ever quiet Naigus and point her weapon form at us.

"Of course not...But... just like I doubt you'll just give me the benefit of the doubt... I can't for you either... If I go back i'll be killed..." I refuted, he didn't sound honest at all, his deep seeded hatred of witches surely ran deep after all, and it was well planted into my fellow students as well.

I gave a shaky sigh as I turned to look up at Jac's eyes, finding my own love fully reflected as our souls naturally touched. Words did not need to be spoken between us as we both nodded in understanding.

We both felt our time had come, we had given it the night, and the universe seemed hell bent on driving us further into a corner, it had made our choice for us. I honestly had hoped Jac would have backed up at least... I loved her and of course didn't want her to die, but if I had to pick anyone to die with, it would be her.

I felt Maka and the rest scoot a bit closer worriedly, now also looking at our feet so close to the cliff edge. "Kim! Please don't do something.. something stupid! You can come back with us! You still can come back with us! Jacqueline please! You both!" I heard her desperately plead with things I know she cannot deliver on, we're both small fry in the bigger picture after all, and Shinigami-sama wanted his pound of flesh i'm sure.

I would look over them all with sad eyes as I blinked away some tears before looking back up at Jacqueline, it was time. We leaned into each other more and pressed our lips together, right before we both purposefully fell sideways, locked in each other's grip as we headed head first down to the rocks below, and wherever we go after that.

I couldn't see all of our classmates rush towards the edge, or what looks might have been on their face as I kept my gaze on Jac's beautiful face as we held that kiss, our feelings being conveyed right to the last moments of weightlessness in the rising sun.

* * *

Thank you for reading, this idea has been pinballing in my brain ever since that manga chapter.


End file.
